The Heist : The Bank
by reiths89
Summary: Tangan yang terkepal,  bibir yang saling mengatup kesal dan mata yang memandang takut, semua bertumpuk menjadi satu dalam diri seorang Hizuki Yuzu. Namun semuanya sekarang akan hancur, atau mungkin juga tidak. Pria tiga puluhan ini sudah tidak tahu lagi. Karena mungkin setelah ini ia akan dipecat, atau mungkin diselamatkan karena ia pun juga seorang korban. Please RnR minaaaaaa...


_**The Heist : The Bank**_

 _ **Genre : Crime & Friendship**_

 _ **Disc. : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**_

 _ **#####**_

Mata onyx Obito menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang diisi beberapa polisi berseragam lengkap dan terlihat bekerja keseluruh ruangan dengan teliti. Mungkin mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan petunjuk.

Bocah berusia 9 tahun duduk di dekat kaa-sannya. Di wajah polosnya tidak diisi aura ketakutan, namun lebih kepada kebingungan yang mendalam. Mungkin ia bingung, kenapa ada polisi di rumahnya saat ini, atau mungkin karena sang kaa-san yang saat ini sedang menangis.

Obito berjalan mendekati pasangan kaa-san dan anaknya itu.

"Permisi, Hizuki-san," Obito menyapa sopan pada sang wanita yang duduk di atas sofa coklat yang kelihatannya hangat dan empuk.

"Aku Uchiha Obito," Obito menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada sang nyonya rumah yang menerimanya dan mengusap sisa air mata yang masih mencoba menetes.

"Aku tahu kau masih merasa tegang akan semuanya ini, tapi, kami membutuhkan keterangan darimu. Dan jika lebih cepat itu juga akan lebih baik, kau mengerti kan maksudku?," Obito mencoba mengatur kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tak mau menyinggung sang wanita.

"Aku mengerti Uchiha-san. Aku siap," wanita itu mencoba memberanikan dirinya, menatap pada mata malam Obito.

"Baiklah kita mulai.."

####

 _Flashback_

 _'Krek.. Krek.. Cklek'_

 _"Selesai," suara serak berbisik bangga dan terkekeh. Lima jemari bermain di knob pintu dan membuka knob yang sudah tak terkunci lagi._

 _"Pergi ke arah kanan," suara baritone kali ini terdengar, berada di belakang pemilik suara serak._

 _Empat manusia yang memasuki ruangan gelap, segera berjalan secara perlahan, tanpa lupa menutup pintu, menyisiri ruangan yang diterangi cahaya temaram dari luar, namun masih cukup untuk empat pasang mata menangkap semua isi ruangan. Pintu coklat yang terlihat gelap oleh bayangan, ditangkap empat pasang mata. Kembali knob pintu ditarik perlahan._

 _Terkunci._

 _"Bagianku," suara serak kembali berbisik senang, mengeluarkan benda pipih yang sudah dibentuk sedemikian rupa. Pemuda bertopeng porselein anjing, menjauh, membiarkan si suara serak kembali mengerjakan bagiannya._

 _'Cklek'_

 _"Hehe..," kekehnya lagi. Knob pun kembali ditarik, membuka pintu coklat yang gelap karena bayangan._

 _Lampu kuning temaram menyinari ruangan tidur dua manusia didalamnya. Empat manusia memasuki ruangan temaram. Satu persatu mengeluarkan senjata yang sudah disiapkan dengan peredam. Dua orang berjalan maju ke arah kiri dan kanan. Bersiap menyiapkan gerakan kejutan berikutnya._

 _Pemilik topeng porselein rubah yang tadi maju bersama pemilik topeng panther hitam, memainkan jam weker digital di sisi tempat tidur dan menyiapkannya kembali untuk segera berdering._

 _'Tit..tit..tit..tit..tit..tit..'_

 _Dengan gerakan malas, sepasang suami istri yang tertidur, terbangun karena suara weker yang berbunyi. Sang istri yang paling dekat dengan jam weker, menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba mencari di mana jam weker yang sudah berbunyi._

 _Tapi, sayangnya sesuatu yang lainnya yang menyambut jemari lembutnya. Mata coklatnya pun dipaksa terbuka karena merasa ada yang aneh._

 _"Hello," suara serak dan todongan pistol yang mengarah ke kening, menyapa pandangannya. Rasa terkejut membuatnya terdiam tak mampu bergerak. Kantuk yang menghinggapi pun hilang seketika. Topeng rubah di depannya ikut menyapa dalam lampu kuning temaram._

 _"Sayuri?" sang suami bertanya dengan nada mengantuk. Sebelum sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh keningnya._

 _"Bangun," suara baritone tajam, membangunkan sang pemilik rumah dari tidur nyenyaknya._

 _"Ka-"_

 _"Berhenti bicara dan dengarkan aku. Itu akan lebih baik untuk nyawa istrimu disana," mulut pistol menyumbat mulut sang pria. Dari sudut mata coklat, sang istri sedang ketakutan dengan todongan pistol di kepalanya. Wanita cantik itu terlihat akan menangis._

 _"Kupikir kau sudah mengerti," pistol pun kembali ditarik dari mulut sang kepala keluarga._

 _"Wolf," panther menatap ke arah pintu, dimana seorang dengan topeng serigala berdiri dengan pemilik topeng anjing._

 _"Team 1, selesai," sepasang suami istri berpegangan tangan di bawah selimut, terlalu takut untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lainnya, bahkan seperti berteriak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Team 2, ok," suara kekehan wanita terdengar._

 _'Plak'_

 _"Tou-san!/Suamiku!"_

 _"Tamparan kali ini hanya untukmu, tapi tembakan berikutnya adalah untuk putrimu," suara lembut nan tegas mengisi pendengaran empat orang yang duduk di atas ranjang. Sang kepala keluarga menatap nyalang, seakan masih ingin melawan, jika saja.._

 _'Plak'_

 _"Ky-"_

 _'Plak'_

 _"Berhenti! Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti!" sang kepala keluarga sedikit berteriak melihat putri pertamanya ditampar dengan keras. Wajah putih cantiknya dihiasi bercak merah yang mulai terlihat._

 _"Bee, lain kali tembak saja kakinya," suara lembut dari sang pemilik rumah yakini seorang wanita, terdengar sangat senang. Dan tentu saja, kata katanya barusan kembali membuat empat orang itu mendekatkan diri mereka dan saling menyemangati dengan bergenggaman tangan._

 _End of flashback_

#####

"Mereka mengenakan topeng rubah, panther, serigala dan anjing. Aku yakin keempatnya laki laki dari suara mereka. Selain itu mereka menutupi seluruh tubuh, dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pakaian, topi dan sepatu hitam," Sayuri Hizuki memeluk putra kecilnya yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Takut kalau keempat orang itu akan kembali ke rumahnya dan membawa pergi putra kecilnya.

Obito mengangguk mengerti. Tangan kanannya menepuk bahu sang nyonya Hizuki, mencoba memberi semangat dalam gerakan. Sebelum mendesah kembali. Seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi, di rumah keluarga Yamano, para pencuri mengenakan topeng angsa, serangga, kura kura dan panda. Mereka menggenakan sesuatu yang sama, hanya saja disana ada dua wanita dan dua laki laki, bukannya empat laki laki seperti di rumah keluarga Hizuki.

Obito kembali mendesah. Para pencuri ini, jika tidak mereka tangkap, kira kira apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Muka Obito berubah mengeras, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Ah, lebih baik ia menelepon Kakashi saja, mencoba mendengar cerita korban disana.

.

.

"Apa anda bisa melanjutkannya lagi, Yamano-san?" polisi berambut perak dengan masker hitam menyelimuti sebagian wajahnya bertanya pada wanita paruh baya yang duduk sendiri di dekatnya. Mata coklatnya menatap mata hitam sang polisi bermasker, sebelum mengangguk pelan.

#####

 _Flashback_

 _'Cklek'_

 _Pintu coklat terbuka. Menampakkan seorang bertopeng rubah masuk ke dalam kamar utama keluarga Yamano. Empat orang di dalam kamar yang dijaga oleh dua pencuri bertopeng serangga dan angsa._

 _"Phiw.. Swan, Bee, aku tahu terkadang kalian ini memang seorang sadist, hehehe," suara serak pemuda bertopeng rubah itu terkekeh melihat wajah sang putri dari Yamano kemerahan karena tamparan keras yang diterimanya tadi._

 _"Seperti kau tidak saja. Bagaimana dengan kau dan panther?" suara ejekan terdengar dari wanita bertopeng angsa._

 _"Eeekk.. Kau mengintip kami ya? Aku tak tahu kau punya sesuatu yang seperti itu Swan-chan, hahahaha..," suara tawa meledak di dalam ruangan namun Bee sama sekali tak mengindahkan dua orang temannya dan menarik kepala keluarga Yamano keluar dari ruangan dengan todongan pistol ke keningnya._

 _"Yamano-san lebih baik jangan membantah atau aku bisa menggoreskan luka yang panjang di pipi putrimu ini," suara sang rubah yang kembali terkekeh membuat sang kepala keluarga menelan ludah dan berjalan tanpa perlawanan keluar dari ruangan hangat yang beraura suram._

 _"Yamano-sama!"_

 _"Hizuki-san," sang pemilik rumah bertukar pandang dengan bawahannya yang duduk dengan wajah ketakutan di ruang tamu rumahnya. Selain dua orang yang tadi dilihatnya, sekarang bertambah lagi seorang pencuri bertopeng panther hitam._

 _"Nah sekarang kita mulai rapatnya, Yamano-san, Hizuki-san. Dan aku tak suka bantahan, karena itu akan merepotkan untukmu," Yamano bergidik ketika melihat seorang lagi yang sejak tadi tidak dilihatnya, muncul dari sudut rumahnya yang diselubungi bayangan pekat. Topeng setan berwarna merah, menyambut pandangan Yamano. Seakan pemuda ini memang setan yang hidup dalam bayangan itu sendiri, mengintai dari sudut tergelap._

 _End of flashback_

#####

"... aku hanya mendengar sekilas pembicaraan mereka. Dan sepertinya aku juga mendengar suara Hizuki-san malam itu. Aku dan kedua putriku di dalam kamar, dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat di atas tempat tidur," nyonya Yamano menunjuk ke arah kamar dimana ia dan putrinya disekap. Sementara Kakashi, mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Lalu selama kalian disekap apa mereka melakukan yang lainnya lagi pada kalian?" Kakashi bertanya lagi, dengan pandangan mata kelam menatap pada sang pemilik rumah.

Pemilik rumah menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pada opsir polisi di depannya. "Mereka hanya bergantian menjaga kami, dua orang setiap pergantian. Dimulai dari topeng angsa dan serangga, kemudian panther dan rubah, dan yang terakhir kura kura dan panda. Mereka meninggalkan kami kira kira 40 menit, kemudian suamiku tiba dan membebaskan kami, hanya itu."

"Darimana anda yakin 40 menit?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Aku terus memeriksa jam weker digital di sisi ranjang. Waktu mereka meninggalkan kamar, jam menunjukkan pukul 11.13 malam, dan suamiku membuka pintu pukul 11.53 malam," Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Drrrtt... Drrtt...

Kakashi menggapai smartphone yang bergetar di dalam saku celana yang digunakannya. Nama Obito terpampang di layar smartphonenya.

"Ya, Obito?"

Kakashi diam, menunggu Obito menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ya, dua pencuri yang ada disana membawa Hizuki-san kemari," kembali Kakashi menunggu perkataan Obito.

"Ya, baiklah, kita bertemu di tempat kejadian. Guy dan Yamato mungkin sudah mendapatkan sesuatu disana. Baik, aku mengerti," pembicaraan itupun berakhir.

#####

Tempat publik yang biasanya ramai pengunjung itu, sekarang dipenuhi para polisi yang hilir mudik kesana kemari mencari sesuatu petunjuk untuk apa yang baru saja terjadi sehari sebelumnya.

"Hizuki-san, Yamano-san, bisa kita mulai reka ulangnya sekarang?" polisi berambut coklat, bertanya pada dua orang yang terduduk lesu di kursi yang biasanya disediakan untuk pengunjung yang datang. Kursi besi itu berderit pelan, ketika dua lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan membawa beberapa polisi untuk mengikuti keduanya.

#####

 _Flashback_

 _Dua pasang mata menatap beberapa pemuda yang berdiri di sekeliling mereka. Dua pasang tangan berpeluk dalam keresahan dan ketakutan._

 _"Pergilah sekarang, Yamano-san," suara tenang pemuda bertopeng oni, mengisi pendengaran laki laki paruh baya yang bermain dengan jari jemarinya. Lelaki itu tercekat, sedetik kemudian matanya memandang ke arah pintu mahogani coklat, khawatir._

 _"Jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawa keluargamu, lakukan seperti yang kami perintahkan," kata kata pemuda oni mengembalikan pandangan lelaki paruh baya ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menyilangkan tangan dengan santainya. Wajahnya yang tertutup topeng tak mampu diterka oleh Yamano bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini._

 _"King apa boleh aku bermain dengan putrinya. Kelihatannya Yamano-san.."_

 _"Tidak! Kumohon hentikan, a..akan kulakukan. Maaf, tolong jangan sakiti anakku. A..aku akan pergi sekarang," gadis bertopeng angsa cemberut di balik topeng porselen cantiknya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa melepaskan kebosanannya sekarang._

 _"Swan jangan ganggu anak itu untuk sekarang, tapi jika ia berulah, semuanya kuserahkan padamu," gadis bertopeng angsa hanya mengangguk, memikirkan kesempatannya semakin menipis melihat lelaki yang tadi ketakutan, sepertinya ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa apa. Seseorang yang ketakutan biasanya akan menuruti perintah dengan baik, namun, bisa juga tidak, jika mereka gugup kan? Swan menyeringai dibalik topeng angsa, menantikan rasa gugup dari sang mangsa._

 _"Hizuki-san, kau tidak lupa dengan rencananya kan?" pertanyaan dari pemuda oni membuat lelaki tiga puluhan itu mengangguk cepat._

 _"Ta..tapi apa aku boleh berbicara dengan istriku dulu?" Hizuki tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini beresiko, tapi jika ia tidak tahu secara langsung keadaan istri dan anaknya saat ini, mungkin ia bisa gila._

 _"Aku mengerti," pemuda itu mengambil smartphone yang ada di dalam saku celana hitam miliknya, mengetikkan sesuatu dan menunggu, memasang dalam mode speaker._

 _Tut..tut..tut..tut...tu-_

 _"Ya King?"_

 _"Hizuki-san ingin bicara dengan istrinya."_

 _Suara derapan langkah kaki mengisi suara dari speaker smartphone yang dinyalakan. Hizuki menatap cemas ke arah smartphone yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih sebelum meredup menjadi hitam. Derap kaki masih terdengar._

 _"Suamimu," suara di ujung sana membuat Hizuki sedikit beranjak. Mata coklatnya menyinarkan harapan, berharap keluarga kecil miliknya akan baik baik saja._

 _"Sayuri! Sayuri! Apa kau mendengarku?" Hizuki berteriak keras, berharap agar suara sang istri segera terdengar di telinganya._

 _"Suamiku! Ya aku mendengarmu! Apa kau baik baik saja?"_

 _"Ya, Sayuri aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana Yuuto?"_

 _"Dia masih tertidur di kamarnya. Tolong lakukan sesuatu aku takut. Aku takut sekali hik..hik..hik.."_

 _"Sayuri bertahanlah. Semuanya akan baik baik saja, percayalah padaku. Kau," Hizuki meneguk ludah dan memandang pemuda bertopeng setan dengan pandangan takut._

 _"Semuanya akan baik baik saja. Kalian hanya perlu mendengarkan semua perintah kami, mengerti, Sayuri-san?" suara pemuda yang dipanggil King menggema di dalam ruangan. Suara sahutan takut takut di seberang sana, mengkonfirmasi, kalau wanita itu juga ikut mendengarnya._

 _"Bagus," sambungan telepon terputus. Smartphone hitam kembali masuk ke dalam saku._

 _"Pergilah bekerja sekarang, Hizuki-san!" pemuda bertopeng setan berjalan santai dan duduk di sofa empuk. Hizuki mengangguk dan bergerak cepat, berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan pakaian kerja lengkap dan rapi._

 _Flashback end_

#####

"Hizuki-san tiba di kantor, kira kira 10 menit setelah Yamano-san dengan taksi," Hizuki dan Yamano mengangguk dengan perkataan polisi di depan mereka.

"Lalu..."

#####

 _Flashback_

 _Mata coklat Hizuki menatap bank yang sedikit lenggang karena jam makan siang. Kedua telapak tangan sang manajer bank penuh dengan keringat yang membasahi. Dari raut wajahnya sangat terlihat, lelaki ini sama sekali merasa tak nyaman._

 _"Ano, maaf," Hizuki terperanjat. Sepertinya bahkan keadaan sekitar pun tidak diperhatikan._

 _"Y..ya?" dengan senyum yang dicoba untuk dikembangkan, Hizuki menatap dua orang gadis remaja menatapnya bingung. Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum kembali menatap mata coklat sang lelaki._

 _"Tadi ada seseorang yang menyuruh kami kemari dan meminta kami untuk menyampaikan pesan pada anda," mata coklat Hizuki terbalalak. Rasanya ia bisa menebak siapa yang memberikan pesan untuknya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan? Mata coklat memandang takut pada dua gadis berambut coklat sebahu dan sepinggang. Mata hitam dan violet menatap pada Hizuki._

 _"Pesannya, kami memiliki mata ketiga, jangan berani macam macam, hanya itu saja," gadis bermata hitam berkata dengan raut kebingungan, tak mengerti dengan arti dari kata kata yang baru diucapkan dari bibirnya sendiri._

 _"Ma..mata ketiga? A..apa maksudnya?" Hizuki berkata gugup dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya._

 _"Entahlah dan juga katanya, lakukan dengan sempurna, yah hanya begitu," gadis berambut coklat pendek menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir berbalut lipstik pink._

 _Hizuki menatap dua gadis di depannya. Otaknya masih mencerna arti dari kata kata yang dititipkan untuk kedua gadis di depannya._

 _"Sudah, kami pergi dulu. Rasanya aneh sekali, disuruh menyampaikan pesan aneh," ucap si gadis berambut coklat panjang berkata tidak nyaman dan segera menyeret pergi sahabatnya yang juga tak lagi mengindahkan Hizuki yang mematung._

 _Dua gadis berjalan dengan seringai menggantung. Smartphone pink bertengger di telinga berhias anting berlian. Bibir merah memulas senyum culas._

 _"King, pesannya sudah disampaikan."_

 _Flashback end_

#####

"Tunggu bagaimana wajah dua gadis itu? Dan apa anda bertanya siapa yang menitipkan pesan pada mereka?" Guy, polisi berbaju spandex hijau berteriak penuh semangat. Mereka mendapatkan petunjuk baru.

"Maaf aku lupa. Waktu itu aku gugup dan lupa bertanya siapa yang menyuruh mereka. Dan wajahnya, bagaimana kalau diambil lewat kamera CCTV saja, aku benar benar linglung saat ini," Hizuki mendesah pasrah. Dua tangan terbaring lemas di atas pangkuan. Matanya sayu dan tenaganya seakan habis karena peristiwa ini. Belum lagi jika ia sampai kehilangan pekerjaan, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Opsir polisi berambut mangkok dan coklat bertukar pandang, memberi kode lewat tatapan mata. "Baiklah, aku akan mengurus kamera CCTVnya, Yamato kau lanjutkan penyelidikan," opsir berambut coklat mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Silakan lanjutkan, Yamano-san, Hizuki-san."

#####

 _Flashback_

 _'Cklek'_

 _Pintu ruangan kerja terbuka, menampakkan seorang direktur bagian keuangan salah satu bank besar di Tokyo, duduk sambil memegangi kepala. Mata coklat beradu, desahan pun keluar dari mulut sang direktur. Kacamata bacanya, terletak tenang di atas meja kerjanya yang sedikit berantakan. Tidak seperti biasanya._

 _"Semua karyawan sudah pulang, Yamano-sama," suara Hizuki terdengar sedikit gemetar di telinga sang atasan. Mata coklat menatap ke arah pintu lagi, desahan kembali keluar. Telapak tangan yang berkeringat, membuka laci kerja. Sebuah kartu dan kunci diambil dari laci kerjanya._

 _"Ayo kita lakukan Hizuki," wajah bawahannya meringis. Antara takut dan khawatir, sebelum mengeras._

 _"Ya, Yamano-sama."_

 _Dua orang pegawai bank berjalan dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah yang merunduk. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Dua pasang kaki berjalan menuju bagian terdalam dari bangunan yang mereka tempati. Dua lelaki itu berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan berpintu baja dengan layar komputer berkedip disisinya._

 _"Yamano-sama.." Hizuki menatap ke arah sang pimpinan._

 _"Ya, Hizuki-san, ya," jawabnya lemah. Mata coklat menatap layar komputer yang sekarang disentuh pelan dan menyala terang._

 _Dengan wajah menahan amarah dan takut, Yamano mengetikkan beberapa angka di layar._

 _'Insert Card', terpampang di layar._

 _"Yamano-sama, aku akan kebelakang," Yamano memandangi bawahannya yang sekarang menatap kembali ke lantai. Kembali Yamano menghela napas ditambah anggukan kepala. Walau sesungguhnya, Hizuki yang menatap lantai sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya. Tapi kali ini, Yamano bahkan tak ingin bersuara. Hizuki yang tak menatap, hanya pergi menjauh, tak lagi peduli apa jawaban dari atasan._

 _._

 _._

 _Tangan yang terkepal, bibir yang saling mengatup kesal dan mata yang memandang takut, semua bertumpuk menjadi satu dalam diri seorang Hizuki Yuzu. Hidupnya yang biasanya tenang dan bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya, ekonomi yang tercukupi dengan karir yang mulai cemerlang, dimana banyak lulusan universitas masih mencari pekerjaan. Namun semuanya sekarang akan hancur, atau mungkin juga tidak. Pria tiga puluhan ini sudah tidak tahu lagi. Karena mungkin setelah ini ia akan dipecat, atau mungkin diselamatkan karena ia pun juga seorang korban._

 _"Tolong Tuhan, lindungi aku," air mata pun menetes, tak lagi mampu menahan takut yang menghinggapi. Dengan membuka pintu besi di depannya saat ini, semuanya akan berakhir. Hanya dengan membuka pintu._

 _Kembali dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Hizuki meletakkan tangannya di handle pintu yang terasa sangat berat untuk diputar. Kembali Hizuki terisak. Dan handle pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan._

 _"Hizuki-san, kami bukan orang yang suka menunggu lho," suara serak terdengar menggapai telinga. Tubuh yang biasanya berdiri tegak pun terjatuh, berlutut dalam ketakutan._

 _"Teman teman, saatnya untuk berpesta!"_

 _"Yuhuuu..."_

 _Dan Hizuki hanya kembali menangis dan menangis._

 _Flashback end_

#####

"..hiks.. Mereka masuk dan mengambil semuanya. Semua uang, perhiasan dan surat berharga. Mereka mengambil semuanya," tangis sang manajer Hizuki pun kembali pecah.

Yamato menghela napas. Ya, iya tahu. Keadaan ini pasti menimbulkan guncangan dan trauma bagi korbannya. Para perampok berengsek ini, bermain main dengan korbannya.

"Yamato!"

Polisi berambut coklat memutar kepalanya sedikit ke arah belakang. "Ah Obito senpai, Kakashi senpai," tangan melambai ke arah seniornya yang menyusulnya ke arah pintu belakang yang sekarang terbuka.

"Bagaimana?" Kakashi bertanya langsung. Mata hitamnya menatap ke arah dua orang lelaki yang ikut menjadi korban dalam kasus ini. Keduanya terlihat sangat kebingungan, terutama ketakutan terlihat dengan tangisan Hizuki yang masih belum reda.

"Mereka menunggu Hizuki-san membukakan pintu untuk mereka di sini. Menggunakan mobil box sampah, sekitar 6 orang masuk ke dalam bank dan beberapa orang menunggu di luar, tapi, Hizuki-san sama sekali tidak melihat berapa banyak orang yang menunggu. Hanya saja yang masuk adalah bertopeng setan, rubah, panther, babi, kura kura dan beruang. Setan, babi dan panther menguras isi brankas, sementara rubah, beruang dan kura kura membawa hasilnya keluar," Yamato melaporkan hasil yang telah ia dapatkan. Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan CCTVnya?" Obito bertanya seraya menatap kamera yang ada di bagian luar gedung. Mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan gambaran si pelaku dari kamera.

"Guy sedang-"

"Mereka menghapusnya. Semua tayangan yang ada di kamera CCTV adalah tayangan ulangan, bahkan sejak satu hari sebelumnya. Sepertinya seorang cracker telah membobol sistem keamanan bank," Guy datang ke arah kumpulan polisi.

"Jadi begitu ya, pantas saja bagian keamanan sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika mereka masuk dengan pakaian mencolok seperti itu. Tapi, mungkin kita bisa mendapat video dari bagian keamanan kota Tokyo. Kamera mereka pasti merekam mobil yang keluar dari sini," Obito berkata tenang.

"Kau benar, aku akan pergi kesana," Guy, polisi berspandex hijau segera berlari pergi dengan semangat.

"Jadi cracker ya..."

.

.

.

#

#

.

.

.

"Minnaaaaa...!"

"Neeeee!"

"Ready!"

"Yeyyyyy...!"

"Liburan musim panas dimulai!"

"Haaaah... Berisik sekali, hoaam," pemuda berkuncir seperti nanas menguap malas di kursi bus yang didudukinya diantara siswa siswa yang bersorak sorai untuk menikmati liburan musim panas mereka di resort milik salah satu orang tua murid sekolah Konoha High School, yang terkenal akan keelitan dan kejeniusan para muridnya yang merupakan pewaris perusahaan perusahaan besar di Jepang maupun dunia.

"Woi, Teme ayo kita bersenang senang, jangan hanya duduk dan hanya membaca buku novel itu lagi," wajah berkulit tan, dengan berlian biru yang cantik memotong pandangan pemuda berambut raven dengan berlian kelam yang sejak tadi hanya menatap buku novel tebalnya.

"Dobe, aku sedang membaca novel, jangan ganggu ak-"

"Hei minnaaa.. Dengar ini!" murid bertubuh gendut menambahkan volume suara televisi yang sedang menyala sejak tadi. Keadaan tiba tiba menjadi tenang.

"Tadi malam telah terjadi perampokan besar di sebuah bank ternama di Tokyo. Diperkirakan kerugian bank mencapai 50 juta dolar Amerika. Pencurian ini disebut sebut pencurian terbesar yang pernah terjadi di Jepang sampai saat ini. Sampai saat ini polisi masih memeriksa saksi korban yang telah diperalat oleh para pelaku perampokan.."

"50 juta dolar, kalau diuangkan ke yen Jepang jadi..," suara siswa berambut silver memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Sepertinya bahkan para siswa kaya ini terperangah dengan pencurian ini.

"50 juta dolar, kupikir akan kuhabiskan uang itu belanja ke sekeliling dunia," mata emerald gadis berambut pink membelalak senang, membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi pakaian cantik, tas bermerk, liburan ke Eropa.

"Hei kening billboard lebih baik kau operasi saja kening dan dada ratamu itu," suara gadis berambut pirang pucat memecah kebahagiaan sang gadis musim semi.

"Berisik kau Inopig," teriak si gadis pink marah.

"Kau itu kening billboard!"

"Lima puluh juta dolar, aku akan membangun wisata olah raga dan merayakan masa muda selamanya," jadilah semua murid sweatdrop dengan pernyataan seorang pemuda berambut mangkok yang selalu berbicara masa muda tanpa hentinya.

"King, aku berpikir untuk liburan ke Dubai atau Maladewa, kau mau ikut?" gadis manis berambut indigo panjang terurai, bertanya pada siswa yang sejak tadi terlihat tertidur di bangkunya.

"Fox dan Panther sepertinya juga ingin ikut," lelaki tampan berambut panjang yang duduk di depan mereka mengikuti pembicaraan dua orang yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ehm, menikmati musim panas ini di Dubai ya, tidak jelek juga. Di Dubai bukannya banyak barang berharga?" dua temannya yang masih berhubungan darah itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menikmati kesendirian mereka masing masing.

Berita dari televisi masih terus terdengar di telinga murid murid yang menulikan diri. Ini bukanlah urusan mereka. Itu urusan orang dewasa dan polisi. Mereka tidak perlu terlalu banyak berpikir untuk hal pelik seperti pencurian. Cukup bersenda gurau dalam dunia mereka sendiri seperti pemuda pirang dan raven yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk berdua, atau gadis musim semi, gadis berambut pirang pucat dan gadis bercepol dua yang sekarang sedang membicarakan pakaian musim panas model terbaru, atau anak lelaki gendut, penyuka anjing, penyuka olahraga, penyuka serangga yang sekarang sedang berebutan mimpi jika mereka yang memiliki uang $50 juta. Karena yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah, liburan musim panas. Bus yang membawa mereka pun berlalu pergi menuju resort yang dituju untuk menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu, sebelum menuju tempat liburan mereka masing masing.

 _ **End**_

Apa ini? Apa ini? Entahlah, i pun tak tahu wkwkwkwkwkwk... Ini idenya dari salah satu pencurian terbesar dalam sejarah. Pencurian Belfast Northern Bank di Irlandia Utara pada tahun 2004 dengan total pencurian $ 50 juta dan sampai sekarang tidak ada satu pencuri pun yang pernah ditangkap. Fic ini menuruti step step yang mereka gunakan dalam pencurian yang menurut saya sederhana tapi lebih wah, daripada pembobolan bank oleh cracker. Mungkin karena mereka ga punya crackernya ya.

Saya menggunakan kata cracker karena saya pernah membaca sebenarnya banyak hacker yang kurang suka juga mereka disamakan dengan cracker, padahal mereka itu jauh berbeda. Tapi sebagai orang awam saya juga awalnya tidak mengerti, sampai saya membacanya wkwkwkwk..

Dan akhirnya, saya kembali ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfav, memfollow fic fic saya yang dulu. Terimakasih banyak. Dan ini fic Naruto dengan genre criminal yang saya coba untuk pertama kalinya, semoga menghibur untuk semuanya.

Dan jangan terlalu bingung ya kalau fic ini kecepatan, karena kriminalisasi itu lebih asyik dipadukan dengan sebuah misteri.


End file.
